faunas_heroes_fanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
Aleena Warbell
Aleena Warbell 'is a member of the Adventurer/Explorer Guild, the Green Hunters. Appearence Aleena's appearence is that of a lightbrown-skined, tall, curvy woman, with silver-feathers at her wings and ears, a purple/white robe, black shoes and a traditional valkyrie-helmet in blue and purple. Due to being a valkyrie, her aging process drastically slowed down after reaching the age of 20, turning 20 years into one physical year. 20180824 151226.jpg|Concept Art of Aleena 20180824 151431.jpg|Aleena with a infant Baylee '(ERROR: No Wings) Personality She is known to have strong maternal instincts to those she cares for, mixed with colorful and eccentric aspects. These instincts can take her so far, that she can kill a opponent without hasitating. Her physical and mental capabilities surpass those of ground-born Races, being able to read the truth of other individuals just by listening and learning new languages and fighting-styles in just a few days. She is also know to be very gluttonous, eating more then a normal Homonid does, which strangely does not affect her in the slightest when consumed in normal manner. History Due to the nature of Valkyries, Aleena was raised by her mother, knowing her father only as a good friend. After graduating from Hove College in 1997, she became a Adventurer, to help those in need, like it was taught by her mother's belief. Six years later, during a escort-mission in Belgium, she recieved a cursed sword by the name of Rex, who was her fellow companion ever since. This Sword wouldn't be the only companion she would gain, she additionally got a Horse by the Name of Odes, which she rides on during special missions and a Macaw named Gwayn, which became Rex's pet and her little spy. During this part of her life, she did not feel true-happiness, despite feeling satisfaction and joy after helping others, until she reached San Diego, to help out a starter-guild named the Green Hunters. The Mission was stopping a Goblin of illegaly selling Gorgon-poison from a Hospital. Without the Guild-leader Garren, she wouldn't have succeded, being the first time she was saved by someone else. After this mission, she decided to join this Guild, continuing to help them. After a mission with overseeing Children at a kindergarden, she had a feeling about what her true happiness could be, and who could help her achieve this. So she asked Garren, to give her some of his DNA so she can create a child she can raise. Though being uncertain at first, he agreed and gave her some of his genes. Ever since this, she became a more joyful person, thanking Garren for granting her wish after giving birth to her half-valkyrie daugther Baylee. She has sworn to protect her, even if it means to take someone elses life, which is shown in 2031, where she cut down a group of men, which wanted to hurt her daugther, not showing mercy in the process. Abilities Like other Valkyries, she has high immunity against snake-venom, can lift a average-sized humanoid without efforts and the capability to see Souls. In addition to this, she is well-known in the Arts of sword-fighting, spear-fighting, gun-fighting and the Krav Maga-fighting style. Equipment Aside wielding her comrade Rex as a weapon, she also wields a pistol, a MP-446 Viking to be exact, which she does not use often. For body protection, she additionally carries a blue armor, which slightly resembles a crusader, with a holy cross on the back, and a golden-tiped purple shield. Aleena's Armor.JPG|Her Crusader-Armor Aleena with her Gun.JPG|Aleena wielding her Gun, during her pregnancy Aleena's Shield.JPG|Aleena's Shield Trivia *Her Bust size is 102,3. (95 before Baylee) *Her element is Sunlight *Her favorite food is salad, together with pepper, cucumbers, chilli, kiwi, zucchini and radish. *She has a 4,745cm Belly *Her favorite color is white, but her designation color is purple *Her favorite beverage is wheat beer *She is allergic to walnuts *Her favorite Animal is the African penguin *Her favorite show is Code Geass *Her favorite movie is The Chronicles of Narnia *Her favorite game is chess *Her favorite sports are horse-riding, shooting and spear-throwing *Her favorite song is leaves from the vine *Her favorite melody is Bolero de Ravel *Her favorite instrument is the saxophone *Her dream destination is Jerusalem *Her heavenly virtue is humility *Her deadly sin is gluttony *Her role model is Jeanne D'Arc *She is Christian *She normally sleeps from 21 to 6 o'clock (9 hours) Category:Characters Category:Valkyrie Category:Female Category:Neutral Good Category:1971.A.D. Births Category:Green Hunters